No Doubling Back
by Cow'sOpinion
Summary: Much to Lucas' surprise, his mom and the popular Brooke Davis have been close to each other. While, Brooke goes through some major changes, she finds Karen is the only one who can help her. Will this change Lucas' view of her or only prove it right?
1. To Hold Your Hands

Yes, I am painfully aware that I still have another story to update and finish. However I haven't had inspiration to continue what I wrote for the next chapter. Instead, I had inspiration to write this story. I hope that in this story you'll find numerous strong relationships: mother-daughter/son, friendship, siblings and of course, a romantic relationship.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

No Doubling Back

Chapter One: To Hold Your Hands

"Can I help you?" she heard Karen say to a customer from a distance the moment she stepped in the café. Leaving the violent wind of the Spring season behind, she entered relishing in the warmth of the place. She took one last look outside, it was sure to rain later on in the day from the looks of the dark clouds so early in the morning. Taking a seat in the far left beside a window, she waited for Karen to notice her.

Everyday on her way to school, Brooke Davis would make a quick stop at the café for her daily does of coffee or hot cocoa and when she had time, she'd stop by after school, too. In doing so, she got to know the lovely Karen Scott. Initially, she did not let herself open up to her, let alone anymore. She never allowed their conversation to go beyond 'how are you,' but Karen was persistent and so she gave in. Since then she became a mother she's never had.

"Hmm," Karen's voice broke her thoughts, "you're early today."

She smiles, loving that Karen knew what time she normally came here. "I couldn't sleep." And somehow through her smile, her eyes and her straight face, Karen saw something was wrong as she sat down across from Brooke.

"Hey, what's wrong, hun?" she asks reaching her hand out to the fragile girl.

By this gesture--even for a mere second, she knew things would be fine. "It's nothing, just a bad start to a week." she shrugged, trying to end the conversation. But Karen knew better than that, she had a knowing look on her face, one that also said, 'this conversation is not over, but I'm letting you off the hook this time.' She returned that gesture with a warm smile.

Karen left to get Brooke's cup of coffee, but when she came back Brooke wasn't exactly pleased. "Ugh, what did you put in that coffee?" she said after getting a whiff of it and tasting it.

"Nothing," Karen said, "oh I used a new coffee maker."

Brooke laughed, "Did you clean it first?"

"Yes," Karen defended, "fine, how 'bout a nice cup of hot cocoa?"

"Sounds perfect."

. . . . .

Lucas walked to school, not feeling up to riding his beaten down truck that took more than 5 minutes to get started. He walked up to his mom's café, but didn't bother stopping by because he may be late. But as he passes by though he saw Brooke Davis, the Queen Bee, the head cheerleader. Her raven hair falling beneath her shoulders, her hand wrapped around the cup of coffee or cocoa her eyes intently on his mother. Her smile reached her ears and he doesn't know if he's ever seen her smile that big, let alone towards his mother.

He never paid much attention to the beautiful brunette, he always looked past her when she walked with the cheer squad and instead focused his eye on Peyton. During most of his three years in high school, he's had his eye on Peyton and only this past year had she noticed him.

Some could say they were going out, but even he was confused. There would be days that she'd be all over him and days where she'd play hard to get. He could never keep up with her, but he always tried, as desperate as it may sound, he always tried. They've had make-out sessions, but never anything more than that. She wouldn't even let him hold her hands in public, there were even days she'd ignore him. Although despite that, he stood by her, hoping one day she'd realize that he can be the one for her.

He snapped out of his trance and focused on the streets in front of him, he quickened his pace not wanting to be late. _Of course_, he thought, _Of course Brooke Davis didn't care if she was late for school or not. _He walked passed his mother's café and continued his way to school, not giving Brooke and his mother's conversation another thought.

. . . . .

Lucas sat on his desk his English lit. book opened to the right page, reading about the new unit when the door opened and in came Brooke Davis, her bag on one shoulder her books securely in her arms and her hair, a mess. From the way her hair was tangled and her clothes were wrinkled, it was apparent that scurried her way over to the class.

"Miss Davis," Mr. Carson spoke sternly, "how nice of you to grace us with your presence," he looked at the wall clock at the far end of the room, "15 minutes after the bell rang."

She smiled apologetically and made her way to her seat behind him, "Sorry sir, I lost track of time."

The teacher let her tardiness pass this time as he turned to face the board. Lucas felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Brooke frantically flipping her book, trying the find the right page.

"Did I miss anything?" she said in a whisper.

"No, just turn to pg. 84," he turned again to face the board, _like you care_, he thought.

Finally, after two classes, lunch began. He walked to his locker and dumped all his books in it, taking out the remaining books for his other subjects. He stood by there for a while until Haley finally came. Since day one of high school, they waited for each other before starting lunch. They've been inseparable since kindergarten and when they started high school, it was "the two of them against the world," they always said. Haley James was naturally beautiful, she didn't need the make-up and the hairspray to make her stunning. However beautiful she was, he never felt that way towards her, she was a sister he never had and vice-versa.

"A little late, but I can be forgiving," he joked.

"You're so kind," she put her hand on her heart.

"Wanna hear something weird?" he asked when he saw Brooke Davis pass by.

"Always."

"Brooke Davis was in the café this morning," he paused as the took their seat in their usually benches,"and she looked like she was having a normal conversation with my mom."

"That's not weird, she's there every morning and sometimes even after school. Your mom loves her."

"Why?" he scoffs. He sees her from a distance, one hand playing with her hair, her laugh seemed contagious. Unlike most days, she did not seem to be flirting with a guy, today just having fun with her friends.

"Maybe your mom saw more than a high school slut/cheerleader," she said with a knowing look. "Maybe if you weren't so judgemental you'd see that, too."

"What are you talking about, I don't judge her," he took a bite of his sandwich, avoiding Haley's glare.

"Oh really, you don't think she just spends Friday nights in a party and the next morning ending up with a guy she barely knew?"

He avoided answering the question, "If you're such a saint, why don't you talk to her?"

"I talk to her," she defended, "when I'm working in the café, I say, 'Can I help you?'"

He laughs, "That doesn't count."

. . . . .

"Hey Brooke," Karen greeted when Brooke entered once more that day, "were you late this morning?" she asked concern.

"15 minutes late, but I don't think I missed anything," she took her seat.

"Sorry, I lost track of time."

"It's fine, I've gone later," she told her, but Karen glared at her, "which is not good and it will never happen again," she added quickly.

"That's what I like to hear," for the second time today, she joined Brooke in her seat. "Now, tell me what's wrong?" Karen said recalling their conversation earlier in the day.

"I…," Brooke stuttered, "uh…nothing."

"Brooke," Karen called gently, "you can tell me. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"No," she said, "you'll be awfully disappointed in me," she spoke ashamed. She hid her face behind her hair, letting her head fall in shame.

"I got pregnant at 16, what could be worse than that?" Karen offers lightly trying to get the girl to speak up. She saw the girl, fragile, broken, alone and suddenly she became serious. "Brooke Davis, you couldn't disappoint me, not ever. You are one of the strongest girls I know.. To go through everything you do at home and to burry it all when you get to school so that your friends wouldn't know. You are so selfless, you are an amazing person."

Brooke, in her seat, shifted uncomfortably, she turned her head as if to make sure no one was listening. Karen's little speech made her even more ashamed of herself because this shouldn't happen to strong and brave people, let alone an amazing person. However, she let out a breath, "Then I guess being pregnant at 17 isn't that bad," she whispered referring to what Karen said moments ago.

"Ohh, Brooke," Karen empathized, reaching her hand out to grasp Brooke's.

She felt Karen's hand grip hers tightly, but lovingly; she only wished her own mother would react the same way. A tear slid down her cheek, she tasted it's saltiness as it outlined where her lips parted.

"I'm going to help you."

* * *

This was shorter than I normally write, but that was all that was fitting for one chapter.

Please comment on it if you read it and liked it. I love reviews, really, really, love them. The more reviews, the faster I post up the next chapter for this. I love you for reading this already!


	2. This Twisted Abandon

I could not thank everyone enough for the number of reviews. I was really overwhelmed as sadly, I have never gotten that much in one chapter. I hope this chapter is upto you're expectations even though it's kind of a filler for the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back.

No Doubling Back

Chapter 2: This Twisted Abandon

She walked through the hallways of Tree Hill High and even though she'd only told a single soul about her pregnancy, as she continued to walk, she felt as if everyone knew from the way their eyes bore into her. She tried not focusing her eyes on the people and instead stared at the floor as she made her way to her locker.

Ever since she confessed to Karen the secret that she's been hiding for about a month, she's felt quite relieved. Relieved that someone was there to help her and relieved that that someone was Karen. As she walked, she casually smiled to her friends and gave a small wave, but didn't stop to talk to them as she usually would. After a few steps, she felt her stomach churn and instead of turning right for her locker, she made a quick turn on the left and ran for the bathroom. She was in such a frenzy that she had accidentally bumped into people. She couldn't utter an apology because she feared her breakfast would spill, it may be extreme, but she's never been pregnant before, how was she to know?

She dashed through the stalls, glad that no one was there. She emptied her stomach, her head facing the toilet, keeping her hair clean and away from the vomit. The doors and walls of the stalls were full of writings and gossip, she could only wonder how much space she would fill on the walls when the news of her pregnancy leaked. After she had puked her guts out she went to the sink to wash her mouth. Looking up, she met herself in front of the mirror.

_Flashback_

_She waited. That was, after all, all she could do. She couldn't do anything to pass time, not when all she could think about was the possibility of her being pregnant. She sat on the edge of her tub, impatiently tapping her foot on the tiles. She stared at the timer that was resting on the sink, she was both anxious and nervous to see the result. Brooke felt like she'd been waiting for hours, but it couldn't have been more than just a minute. A few seconds later the timer went off and she jumped to her feet. Now, staring at the test, she couldn't muster the courage to flip it and reveal the result. However, after much debating with herself, she turned it over. _

_The pregnancy test, among 4 others slid from her loose grip and fell on the sink. They all gave her one answer, "Shit," she let out. That was all her brain could come up with at the moment. Her hand slipped from her mouth to her stomach. _

"_Shit," she uttered once again._

_End Flashback._

Since then, she's absorbed the whole concept of her pregnancy, but it hasn't really sunk in that in a few months she's going to be a mother. She lowered her head and once again headed for the crowded hallway.

. . . . .

Lucas watched as Brooke Davis pushed her way past the student to get in the bathroom. It was as if she expected people to get out of the way for her. He doesn't know why, but ever since he saw Brooke with his mother in the café, he'd been more curious about her. He'd been noticing her throughout the school more often.

He put thoughts of Brooke at the back of his head and met Peyton by his locker. The thin figure leaned against his cold locker in just a black tank top and skinny jeans. Across from her was Brooke fondling with her own locker, trying to get it open. She banged on the cold metal with her small fist. Her skirt that fell just above her knees flowed freely with her movements. He focused his eyes on Peyton again, her curly blond hair that bounced up and down every time she laughed--which was not very often, he'd noticed.

"Hey, Peyt." he greeted.

"Hey back at ya," she said, throwing her arms around his neck. _She likes me today_, he noted to himself. She kissed his cheek and then his lips, when they parted she took her arms off his shoulders and played with his shirt. "So what are you doing on Friday?"

He laughed, "It's Tuesday, I don't know what I'm doing 3 days from now."

"Well, now you do. You are going to a party with me," she turned on her heels and walked the other way before he could even reply.

He smiled sheepishly as he opened his locker. Suddenly remembering Brooke, he glanced behind him to see if she was still there. In away she was still there. The skirt she wore still flowed, her top still hugged her curves, her body still rummaged through her books and school supplies, but through her mirror he noticed that the spark and smile was long gone. Sure, she'd smile to those who passed by her, but not a genuine smile. It was as if she was obliged to smile, to hind something, maybe.

Her locker slammed shut and he quickly turned around to face his own locker before she could notice. He heard her heels fade into the distance and finally, he closed his locker and went to class.

. . . . .

Lunch came slowly, probably because of Lucas' anticipation to see Peyton again and if he was being honest with himself, he also wanted to see Brooke. However, when he saw flashes of Peyton's blond hair, all thoughts of Brooke flew out of the window.

Peyton smiled, another sign that she's in a good mood today.

"You look like a 5 year old that just saw an ice cream stand," Haley nudged him with her elbow.

"Or a 17 year old that just saw Peyton," he replied with a goofy smile. "She's heading this way."

"Oh would you look at that, it's 12:10, I have to tutor someone. Duty calls!" she really didn't have to tutor anyone, she just wanted to let Lucas and Peyton have some time alone. They needed it.

"What a coinky-dink," Lucas said sceptically. He watched as Haley got up and Peyton replaced her seat.

"Bye, Peyton," she said before walking away.

"I always seem to scare her," the blond girl said looking at Haley's direction then turns to Lucas.

"Nah, she has to tutor someone."

"Ahh. So, are we up for Friday night?"

"I cleared my plans just for you."

"Ha! Did those plans consist of cleaning your house and making your bed?"

"No…washing the dishes," he joked.

. . . . .

Brooke sat with the population of the cheerleaders minus Peyton because she was off gallivanting with her play-toy, Lucas Scott. She focused her attention on whatever the girls were talking about, but she didn't find any of it to be interesting. They were just talking about the latest gossip.

She looked down at her food and just tossed it side to side with her fork, not really in to mood to eat. She turned to the girls who continued to gossip, "Hey I'm going to go for a walk." She heard a series of 'yes, go ahead' from the girls and so she got up.

At this point, she didn't even want to stay in school for the remaining of the day, she considered just skipping and heading to the Café to see Karen or crawl up in her bed under the covers and away from the world. However inviting that sounded, she opted to stay for the rest of the school day, besides she only two classes left to endure.

Heading for her gym class, even though she was 25 minutes early, she dropped her bag on the floor and got a basketball. She changed into more comfortable clothes for running and tied her hair up in a pony tail. Propping her arms up in the right angel and positioning her feet in the right place, she threw the ball into the net and watched as it silently went in and loudly hit the floor.

. . . . .

"See ya, Lucas," Peyton said as she got up to leave most likely to find her other friends. Before she left though, she gave him a kiss on the lips which lingered a bit too long--not that he minded.

"Bye, Peyton," he uttered, still in a daze from the kiss.

He, too, got up to leave, he wasn't going to just sit by himself for 25 minutes. Hence, he decided to drop by the room where Haley was tutoring then go to his next class early.

He stopped at the door and saw Haley with Nathan. Haley pointing to the contents of the book and Nathan looking at the features of her face in admiration. He wasn't surprised at his brother's actions, although they had only started to be friends for a few months because Lucas joined the team, quickly after Nathan met Haley, he'd changed. Once he was a player, now you hardly saw him with any girl but Haley. They weren't going out, but he knew it was only a matter of time and they would.

"Is my little brother giving you a hard time?" he asked as he came in the door of the room.

Nathan muttered, "Stop calling me your little brother." He just laughed.

"Nathan here's been a very good boy," Haley said, messing up his hair.

"Well I just wanted to say, don't study too hard. I'm going to go to class early, I'll see you guys there." He headed out of the door and to the gym. He couldn't wait to start gym class since today they were playing basketball. Although he didn't mind other sports, basketball was his forte. As he inched closer and closer to the gym, he could hear a basket ball being dribbled and hitting the rim or the backboard, but by the sounds of the _swoosh_, it was evident the ball made it in every time.

He opened the door to find Brooke Davis, off all people to be shooting hoops. He stood there and watched silently as she perfectly made every shot. However, after a few minutes she noticed him and threw a ball his way. He was in a complete trance and didn't notice the ball until it almost hit his head, but he ducked soon enough.

"You almost killed me," he said to a laughing Brooke.

"You were staring," she argued.

"Right," he said uncomfortably, "sorry about that. It's just…I didn't think you could play."

"I can do more that throw my pompoms in the air and straddle a guys lap, you know," she said pointedly.

"I,…no…I know--that's not what I meant," he stuttered. When he was more calm, he continued, "I was just surprised, you know. Not a lot of girl play."

"It's fine. You don't have to lie. Everyone thinks that, and it'll only get worse."

He was confused and he was going to convince her once again that he didn't entail that she was a brainless slut, but she interrupted. "Wanna play? One on one," she asked lightly trying to lighten up the conversation.

"I don't know. I don't want to embarrass a girl."

"Well, if you were watching how I play and not my toned body then you'd know I can beat your ass," she smirked.

"Pass me the ball," he was up for the challenge.

The sound of the ball echoed through the walls and their laughter filled the room. They throw the ball around, shooting when they can.

As minutes passed, they realized that in a few more minutes their class would start and students would begin to come in the room. Their hands were on theirs knees and both teams were panting and trying to catch their breath.

Lucas recovered faster that her because he hadn't played his best, just enough to beat Brooke. Although in the end, Lucas had won, he applauded Brooke for her skill. "I have to hand it to you Brooke, you played one hell of a game."

"I was going easy on you," she teased. But in all honesty, she was, she had to. For the baby.

"Ha! Okay," he said not believing her.

"I did! I didn't want to hurt your feelings by beating you on your game."

"You keep telling yourself that," he said and she pouted. "Where did you learn how to play so well?"

"Instead of growing up with parents, I grew up with nannies. And one of my nannies had a son. He always came home after his school ended to help his mom with hyper-Brooke. I asked why he always had a basketball and he said he loved it and showed my why. Then I loved it," she told him simply.

They were, as expected, interrupted when the bell rang and student came in. Coach Whitey blew on his whistle and it rang through the gym, signalling that for the girls to stand on one wall and the boys to stand on the opposite wall. She smiled as she walked away, a true smile unlike the one she'd had on this morning to people who passed by her.

Slowly, his opinion on the beautiful brunette began to change.

* * *

The title of this story is from my favourite singer, Jason Mraz. The meaning of the song has nothing to do with the plot of the story, but the title does. Each chapter is named after a line of this song.

Again, thanks so muchies for all your reviews! Keep them coming, you guys.


	3. To Know Your Way

Thank you, thank you so much to every that read and to everyone who reviewed as well. You have no idea--well, you probably do--how happy it makes me! Sorry for the very long delay, school has been hectic so I am very thankful fo the long weekend. And unlike the previous chapter Karen is in this one! Yay! So sit back, relax and read and don't forget to review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...this gets tiring after awhile.

* * *

No Doubling Back

Chapter Three: To Know Your Way

Karen stopped dead on her tracks once she saw Broke step in her café. She put down her tray and untied her apron to leave it on the counter. She took her seat in front of the usually bubbly brunette. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm pregnant, not dying," Brooke laughs. "you don't have to stop what you're doing for me."

"Yeah, I know. I just worry."

"Well, I'm as okay as a pregnant teen could be," she was thankful that not a lot of people were in the café to hear this conversation, "I didn't even eat breakfast this morning, but I still threw up. Twice."

"Oh honey, you're supposed to eat breakfast. Always," Karen got up, and Brooke guessed she's off to get her some food.

Moments later, Karen came back with a tray complete with eggs and bacon, waffles and coffee."

"Eat," Karen said, setting the plates filled with food in front of her. Then, she took her seat and watched as Brooke ate.

Once Brooke was finished, she took a sip of her coffee and nearly spat it out, "This isn't coffee."

"It's decaf."

"Decaf is not coffee."

"For now it's as close to coffee as you can get."

"I hate being pregnant…among other reasons."

"Well, how would you like to spend the afternoon with me?" Karen asked hoping it'll cheer Brooke up.

"Karen, are you entailing that I should skip?" Brooke grinned.

Karen's face turned serious and her voice was stern, "Only for today, and it won't all be fun and games," Brooke's face then turned to that of worry, she knew what Karen was about to say, "I booked a doctor's appointment for you."

"I knew you were going to say that," Brooke sulked.

"Well, go on to school," her voice was still serious, "I don't want you to be late again," she shooed Brooke with her hand. "I'll meet you after the lunch hour rush."

"Ugh, that means I'll have to leave after _our_ lunch is over," Brooke whined while heading for the door.

While many would have feared the tone of Karen's voice, Brooke loved it. No adult has ever been like that to her—with the exception of teachers, but that didn't count. Her parents never did scold her, it wasn't because she didn't do anything bad, they were simply never there to scold her.

"I'm sure you'll survive," Karen shouted before Brooke was out the door.

She was glad to have Karen.

. . . . .

Unlike most teenagers, Lucas didn't dread school, in fact he looked forward to it. However nerdy it sounds, it is true that he enjoyed silently sitting on his seat in class learning about Harper Lee's To Kill a Mockingbird or learning about compound atoms or Charles Darwin's theory. Not only that, he also liked to see his friends, he looked forward to catching up with them during lunch breaks. He especially liked, Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays because those were the days he had basketball practice.

This Wednesday, however, he had more to look forward to; more than just literature, science and history; more than lunch breaks and basketball. He looked forward to seeing Brooke again, although he would never admit that.

Yesterday, he began to admit that he, indeed judged Brooke Davis. He had labelled her as the typical slut of a cheerleader. Be he realized that he didn't know her, not then and not now. All he really knew was her name, Brooke Davis, _does she have a second name?_ he started to wonder. Again, he realizes another thing, he doesn't even really know her name.

Not paying attention to his food nor the girl in front of him, he watched as Brooke Davis talked animatedly to her friends. He noticed how shesat down at the bench and absentmindedly played with her food.

"What are you staring at?" Peyton asked with a hint of annoyance. He finally focused his eyes to the girl he'd been trying to win over for as long as he could remember. He noted that she was not in a pleasant mood today.

Peyton turned to look at the direction that Lucas had been staring at, "Brooke?" she turned to face Lucas again, "Were you staring at Brooke?"

"No--yes--I mean no--Yes, but not like that," Lucas stammered. "She's been kind of off lately, don't you think?" _Finally_, he thought, a perspective from someone who knew Brooke.

"Don't mind her," she shrugged, quite upset that she didn't have Lucas' full attention, "she's probably pondering over who she should sleep with next or trying to remember the name of the last guy she had sex with."

Lucas' jaw dropped to the ground in disbelief, his eyes widened in shock and his fist clenched in anger and--was it defence? "How could you say that about her? You're her friend!"

Peyton opened her mouth as if to say something, even though really, she didn't know what to say. Instead, she stood up and took her bag with her and at the same time Lucas, too got up to leave. And as if on cue, they turned around to storm off in opposite directions.

A couple of tables down, Brooke once again endured yet another boring conversation with her friends. However, she knew she couldn't handle listening to the rest of the torturing conversations. She got up to leave, telling her friends another one of her lame excuses.

She'd been walking along the hallway, but she nearly choked when she saw the guy she'd been dreading for weeks. She wanted to avoid him, to make a turn to the left, but she didn't want to seem weak so she walked on.

It was when she was a few feet away from him when she looked up to see him. The moment she met his grin, she regretted looking his way. She hated his chestnut hair, his dark eyes and tall figure. She hated him even more when he winked at seductively and licked his lips hungrily. She wanted to wipe away to smirk that appeared on his face, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to.

Each step she made echoed in the hall as she continued her way to the gym, not once stopping to look at him again. Now, she was almost running to the safety of the gym. When she was directly in front of the double doors when she felt herself collide with someone's strong chest. She though she was going to fall, but to her surprise strong arms caught her shoulders. She looked up to see Lucas. She was thankful for his fast reflexes.

The two teens made their way in the gym, both finding solace in the big room. Both feeling safety in the gym, away from the outside world.

Despite their encounter, the two were still preoccupied with their own thoughts and frustration. Lucas violently grabbed a basketball and dribbled it, loving the loud, aggressive sound it made whenever it hit the floor.

He looked at Brooke and he notice that she mirrored his expression: anger and frustration, however not to each other. "Girls are unbelievable," he said with distaste, his voice echoing throughout the room as he bounced the ball to Brooke.

Brooke caught it. "Guys are jerks," she spat out, bouncing the ball back to Lucas.

"They are so hard to understand." Thud. The ball is back in Brooke's hands.

"Why can't they just understand?" Thud. With a pass, the ball is back to Lucas.

"They are so needy for attention," his anger is released to the ball. Thud. He passed it again to Brooke.

"All they want is sex," she shoots the ball into the net. Swoosh. It went in.

The two sat on the floor, not at all minding the silence. They we both just taking in what the other just said.

Brooke could feel the coldness of the floor through the fabric of her pants. Her legs were crossed Indian style. Her elbow was on one knee supporting her head as she continued to be engulfed in her own thoughts.

Lucas sat in the same position as Brooke and his eyes were glued to her. He realizes that he is somehow finally finding out the reason for Brooke's unusual front lately from what she'd just said.

"She'll come around you know," her voice interrupted Lucas' thoughts, "Peyton," she says as if reminding him who she was talking about.

He nods, but he doesn't believe her. Or he doesn't know if he wants Peyton to come around. So he just nods.

"Whatever this guy did to you," he looks at Brooke, "I'm sure he'll realize his mistake soon."

"My mistake," she corrects him.

"What?"

She doesn't dare answer him, and he realizes that and therefore he moves on to a safer subject.

"It's weird that we just started talking now."

"I know. If someone told me three years ago that I'd be playing basketball with Lucas Scott, I'd have laughed."

He nods and chuckles a bit, this time agreeing with her. "Why is that though?"

"I don't know," she shrugs, "I was always intimidated by you."

He nearly chokes, "I intimidated you?"

"Yeah," she says rather shyly. "You seem--and your are--like a very smart guy, who only hung out with people of your academic level or people with your taste of music. I guess I didn't feel up to your standards."

"You're smart," he offered lamely, "and I don't have standards."

"I am willing to bet that before yesterday you thought I was another brainless slut."

"I--well--," he couldn't lie. "I'm sorry that I judged you. That was very stupid of me, I shouldn't have done that. I had no reason to do that," he said everything in a soft voice and very sincerely.

"What do you think of me now?" she sounded vulnerable and almost kind of broken, it broke his heart.

He thought about her, really thought about her, he remembered days in class where she'd raise her hand to answer a teacher's question in class and when she did, she had a proud smile on her face. A contagious smile complete with deep dimples on each cheek. He remembered putting up a front to everyone around not once shattering in front of her friends.

Without hesitation he said, "Brilliant, beautiful and brave."

She felt her heart melt a little bit once he uttered those words. He'd said it with such honest and meaning and no one has ever been that way with her. She smiled to him despite her shock and he smiled back, his blue eyes once again bore into her.

Once again the bell interrupted them, the alarming sound reminded her of her planned afternoon with Karen. She got up and dusted herself off of any dust that her clothing may have gathered. Lucas, too, getting ready for the mob of students about to come in.

"I have to go now," Brooke said placing her backpack on her shoulder.

"What?" Lucas asked, "you have this class."

"I know. It's called skipping," Brooke laughed.

Before Lucas could protest, Brooke spoke again, "It wasn't my idea, it was your mom's." She started heading for the door before he asked any questions. "Bye, Lucas."

_My mom's idea_, he thought. Once he registered Brooke's last words, he responded, "Bye, Brooke." Too late, she was already gone. _My mom's idea_, he thought again. Boy was Brooke Davis ever a mystery.

. . . . .

"Karen?" Brooke called out from the front door of the café.

"Kitchen!" Karen answered.

Brooke made her way to the kitchen passing by the counter on her way in. In all the years she's been a customer to Karen's Café, she realizes she's never been pass the counter. Beside a computer on the counter, she noticed, there was a picture of Karen, a little boy--who she could only assume was Lucas as a child--and a man in a park. The man looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't be certain. In the picture, Lucas was squeezed in between the two adults. Whoever this mystery man was, he looked very much in love with her, she made a point to ask Karen that later. For now, she just made her way to the kitchen.

"You ready?" she asked once she caught sight of Karen.

"Just about," the other brunette replied gathering her things to put in her purse. "You?" she asked, returning to question Brooke gave her. It was a question that Brooke dreaded.

Brooke inhaled "No," she breathed out. "How could any teenager prepare for this?"

As honestly as she could, Karen answered, "You can't, hun."

Nodding her head, she accepted Karen's answers, after all, she's been there and done that.

"You can just leave your bag there," she pointed to a corner in the room.

"Oh, thank goodness. The amount of homework I have is unbearable," Brooke exclaimed.

"Well, we better hurry up so you can have time to finish all of it later," Karen grinned.

"Ugh! School sucks."

. . . . .

The two girls entered the mall which was unusually not packed with mobs of people--especially teenagers. Brooke guessed it's because it is still early in the afternoon and students are still in school. Few people roamed the mall and the lines in the stores weren't long. It was a pleasant for shopping. However, Brooke knew that this wasn't just going to be shopping.

Karen turned to the young brunette, "Want to get the scary stuff out of the way first?"

Brooke considered her options and ultimately decided te get it over with now, "Might as well," she said.

They exited the mall on the another exit, a few blocks away was a women's clinic, "This was where I went when I was pregnant with Lucas," she told Brooke.

Brooke smiled, then frowned, "It must have been hard to do that all alone." Karen heard the fear in her voice.

"Yeah," Karen admitted, "but I'm fine now. And you are going lot of people with you, okay? So you are going to be fine."

Brooke nodded and before she knew it, they were already in the clinic. She walked in and she could already feel the extremely white walls and the dim lights suffocate her. She wanted to make a run for it; having a doctor confirm her pregnancy to her was too much of a reality for her. But she couldn't run, granted she wanted to, but Karen, as if reading her thoughts, stopped Brooke by gripping on her hands, "It'll be fine," Karen promised.

She had no choice but to accept Karen's reassurance, she sat down with Karen on the vacant seats. Looking around at the people there, she realized they were all of the appropriate age to have a baby, they were around their mid-20's and 30's. Also, none of them mirror Brooke's expression of fear and worry, they were all happy to have a baby and happy to be holding the hand of their significant other.

After 10 minutes--which seemed like forever--they were called by the nurse. Karen and Brooke stoop up and followed her as she led them to the doctor's office. The doctor's name was engraved on a metal plate on the door, _Dr. Green_, it read.

"Karen Roe, is that you?" Dr. Green asked already knowing the answer since she pulled Karen in a tight embrace. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yes, well I haven't been pregnant since Lucas," she said to her doctor from years ago.

"Oh," she said as she registered everything, "Well, then who is this lovely lady?" she gestured to Brooke.

"She," Karen paused to look at Brooke, "is in the same position I was in when I was 16."

. . . . .

After never ending questions and a whole bunch of test, it was confirmed that she was indeed carrying a baby and it scared more than any gruesome monster ever could. She sat on the medical bed where she previously laid and which she would probably be familiar with in the end of nine months. Dr. Green was talking to both her and Karen, but Brooke was hardly paying attention not for the lack of trying or interest, but simply because she was trying to foresee what's to happen to her in the future.

"You can go to our receptionist to make an appointment for next week, this was just to merely confirm your pregnancy," Brooke cringed at the words 'your pregnancy' as if the five pregnancy tests she took and the morning sickness didn't tell her that enough.

"Thanks, Dr. Green," Karen said as she and Brooke left the room.

They stopped at the receptionist's desk to make an appointment next week. _4:00 p.m., Tuesday_, Brooke made a mental note. She'd have to miss cheer practice, then she realized she'd have to miss many other practices in the near future. Actually, she'd have to sacrifice and miss a lot of things.

Before she had a mental breakdown, Karen spoke, "So how 'bout that shopping?" She was thankful.

"I'm all for it," the two linked arms as they headed for the mall again.

"We should get you something nice for your boyfriend."

"What?" she looked at Brooke, "What boyfriend?"

"I don't know, I saw a picture of you and Lucas with this guy and you three looked like a family," she noticed Karen smile at this. "I just assumed you were together," she paused, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. That's Keith, the one on the picture. He's a great friend, he helped me with Lucas a lot."

"Aw, that's sweet," Brooke marvelled wondering if maybe she'd meet a guy who'd help her with her baby without fear of commitment. "I haven't seen you guys together, but I bet you'd make a great couple."

Karen didn't reply, she was probably off in imagination land, Brooke thought. When she looked at Karen she saw hope in her eyes. Maybe with this Keith guy.

. . . . .

After a few hours of shopping, Karen insisted that they should head back to the café so that Brooke could do her homework. They entered the café both with shopping bags in each hand.

"Shopping with you is exhausting."

"Shopping with me is fun," Brooke grins, "I'm just going to get my stuff," she gestures to the room at the back.

"Go ahead."

"Oh," Brooke says in surprise once she's inside, "hey there."

"Hey," somehow Lucas knew she would be here, probably because her school bag was stuffed into a corner. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um…," _Quick think of an excuse! _"You're mom and I decided we both needed a break, so we went shopping." _Good one, Brooke._

"Oh…on a Wednesday?" instantly, Lucas knew something was up.

"Well, you know me, any excuse to skip, right?" she gets her stuff before he somehow gets her to tell him everything. She walks around him to get her bag and she holds her Math book in her arms.

"Bye, Lucas," she smiles.

The book falls from her grip to the floor, opening to the first page. When Lucas picks it up he notices her name is scribbled on it. "Bye," he says, then she's off.

"Brooke Penelope Davis."

* * *

  
There you have it. I hope you like it and if you did, please review. Thankies so muchies!


End file.
